The World That I knew Was a Lie
by Lyns26
Summary: Cole realizes the truth about what's happening around him. The world he always knew, has changed. Know that he knows Demons exist. One Shot.


**Disclaimer - Characters and ****original ****storyline belongs to Supernatural and CW.**

Cole lies on the motel bed. His mind is overwhelmed with what he has just learned.

_Demons? Ghosts? This cant be true! But I've seen it with my own eyes! _He jumps off the bed to call his wife, who has been worried sick about him. But what would he say? How could he explain this one? He has been set on Revenge ever since this Dean Winchester killed his father in cold blood. Rage over powers him. He's not letting that black eyed thing get away with what he did! He grabs his jacket and heads out the room. Jumping into his Jeep.

He bursts into the nearest college library and demands to get every book on Demons. Scanning and printing off all the information he needed. A young college student watches him as he gathers all the print papers into his ruck sack.

"Research for a class?" she smiles.

"Something like that. Kind of a mythology theme" he says bitterly.

"Well, there's just more than demons, if you're into that sort of thing"

"You mean, there's more than one type of monster out there?"

College girls doesn't know how to respond to that, as she's aware of, none of that stuff is real.

After that, Cole heads out to get every book about monsters and demons he can find. If he's going to go up against Demon Dean, he needs to be prepard and ready for it.

Cole spent days training and learning everything he had to know about monsters and Demons. He even ran into a few hunters in town, who where on a job. They gave him information on how to kill certain types of monsters. Cole was finding himself more egar to get started.

He read in a local newspaper, about three victims of a strange death. No sign of entry or struggle. It was just like the killer disappeared. He gathers his things and heads to Virginia.

He ran into another hunter, who was working the same case. He told him about other hunters who are simply too old to do the job any more, so they've opened up stores for hunters, who need supplies and help to get access to medical documents and police documents. Cole was shocked at how many people actually know about this sort of things. He felt like he's finally found out the world's biggest secert. The older man asked if he's done a job before. Cole shakes his head/ Feeling useless. The older hunter suggested that he come along with him, to kill the Spirit. But he warned for Cole not to get in the way.

Once entering the small unfurnished home. They both look for something that the ghost had something that was dear to her in her when she was alive. As they need to destroy it, because the ghost was cremated. Cole stepped on the creaky stairs, all of a sudden the temperature had dropped. He looked around to see if he could see anything, but the hall was empty. The noise of the a gun going off, made him jump. As Cole runs to the living room, he panic's as he sees the ghost, throwing the older man across the room. He fires his rock salt gun, but the ghost disappears. He runs to the Hunters side.

"Forget about me! Just go find it!" He yells.

Cole rushes up stairs, as he opens the doors of empty rooms. He notices an attic door on the ceiling. He can hear the older man scream. Sweat dripping of his forehead., he jumps up as high as he can to reach the rope.

Once he's in the dark attic room. He looks around at the old dusty boxes. As he reaches to one of them, the Attic door closes. His heart beating out of his chest, he rushes through the boxes. The ghost then grabs him by the ankles and starts dragging him. He puts up a fight and holds on to one of the boxes. He sees a picture of the ghost when she was a young girl, he spots the necklace around her neck. He instantly runs to the dusty jewellery box on the table.

Sign of relief now hits him, when the ghost turns to Ash, after setting fire to the necklace.

"You did good, kid" the hunter says while he pats his back.

Cole sits in his Jeep, thinking of what he did. He Smiles at the feeling he felt after distorting the ghost, the rush and adrenaline that was pumping through his body. He never felt so alive before.

From now on, he knew that this was his calling. This is what had to do. Save people, so that not another kid had to suffer from losing their parents again from the evil that is out there. So no one would suffer, like he did.


End file.
